Gaara's high school love
by Destiny01
Summary: High school setting Gaara is just an average boy with attitude problem. With that problem he can't seem to get a girl, but is in love with kizumu, his friend kiba's girlfriend. Gaara finally was able to get with her. GaaraXOC lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters involved in it but I do own Kizumu and Haru (Kizumu' older brother), Kira and Kai (kiras' older brother) belongs to my friend so u can't steal hers either!!!! THIS IS FOR YOU KIRA!!!!**

(I might not been able to actually been able to explain how Kizumu and Kira look so I'll explain it now. Kizumu is very curvy and is 5'5" weighs 139 (I don't know why I pick that but ok) and has bright blue eyes and long black hair that goes down to her waist and drapes over her like silk. She likes to wear girly Goth clothes) Kira is also curvy 5'5" has short white hair, her bangs on the side of her face goes down to her neck and the back is cropped short so she can spike it. She likes to wear tomboyish clothes that are also Goth)

"Hey!" Sakura said while snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face, " Earth to Kizumu! Hello, Is anyone in there?!"

"Huh? What?" Kizumu asked sounding a little dazed. "You ditz." Sakura said gruffly as she plopped down in her chair. "You promised me that if I came to study hall with you that you'd help me with Biology and English lit! But nooo, I found that you've totally abandoned me here by zoning out again!!" "Ugh, chill out sakura, you're such a drama queen. I was just....uh....just thinking about something." Kizumu said with a placid smile on her face. Sakura glanced at her friend, and smiled wickedly,

"Something, eh? Are you sure not someone?" she asked now grinning. Kizumu's eyes widened and she blushed. She covered her face with her hands. "Sakura stop! That's a crazy idea! You know I'm going out with Kiba!" she protested.

"Yeah, whatever!" Sakura said while rolling her eyes. "You know you two are gonna break up. You even said so yourself!" She reminded. Kizumu lowered her head and pouted, "I know, but we're trying to work things out...."

"What's there to work out? He's cheated on you twice. Who knows if he's flirting' with some blonde bimbo right now?" Sakura defiantly said, but she immediately regretted it when she saw how her words had hurt her friend. She smiled warmly, "Come on, my super cool hot best bud in the whole world-"; she began but got cut off by Kizumu,

"Stop sucking up!" she yelled as she hit sakura on the head with her book and then grinned, "Of course I'll help you study! Even though you are S-L-O-W!" Kizumu joked. "I am not!" Sakura said smacking Kizumu lightly on the arm.

"Hey! Quiet at table 6!" the study hall attendant called out. Kizumu and Sakura both clapped their hands over their mouth, but couldn't help it and started giggling.

Mean while Gaara was walking past S.H (study hall) on his way to the office because of class misconduct or something like that. He heard giggling, and peeked in. Kizumu and Naruto girlfriend, Sakura, were in there acting like stupid cheerleaders.

'BAKA' he thought to himself as he turned down the hall, 'I don't know why she hangs out with her anyways. I don't know why she hangs out with any of us. She's smart and stuff, but she acts dumb around us.' he turned down a different hall purposefully passing the main office.

'Whenever she's by herself she's so different. I think she does the stuff she does so we don't feel stupid. She's got like split personalities or something. One day she's Kizumu, cheer lead captain. Next day she's the pretty girl with the bright blue eyes.' he sighed, 'Very pretty. Just untouchable goods.' He strolled down another corner, to room 214, seeing if he could peek in at Naruto.

Naruto was in his basic Math class and he was trying to concentrate but it was hard with Gaara standing by the door making real stupid faces. Naruto started giggling. A blonde next to him told him to be quiet. He just laughed harder because now Gaara was making really weird faces, and seeing him like that is hilarious. "Kuso, Here comes Ms. Higane.", the girl whispered. Naruto now just opened his mouth and started really laughing.

"Mr. Uzamaki!" the teacher called out sternly, "What is the meaning of this? Are you alright?"

"Uh...." He started to say but didn't know what excuse to give her.

"I gotta use the bathroom...", he muttered. The class burst out in laughter.

"Humph, you kids today can't even hold it in. Well, since you seemed like you were dying, I guess I could let you go. Come and get the pass.", the teacher said.

"Hope you didn't wet yourself!!" Kankurou yelled and the class burst out in more laughter.

Naruto grabbed the hall pass and quickly exited the room. "Attention! Settle down!!" he heard the teacher call as the door shut behind him. When he was outside he breathed a sigh of relief. Gaara was leaning against a locker looking at him, smirking.

"You know what?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Gaara said as he started walking down the hall.

"You are not nice **and** you got me in trouble." Naruto pouted.

"How so?"

Naruto explained about the "incident" in class.

Now Gaara was laughing.

"It's not funny! I think I almost did wet my pants. You were hilarious!"

"I don't think I was that funny." Gaara said.

"Well you never do things like that. So seeing' you do it is funny."

"Yeah well I'm an unpredictable guy.", Gaara said, "Hey, fourth period's almost done, and the girls are in study hall so they'll get out early too. Why don't we head to lunch, and be first in line?" Naruto glanced at his watch.

"Gaara, isn't it still cutting class if you don't go back after you use the bathroom? Plus we still got six minutes, I'll get in trouble if I don't get back and I don't want to hear how terrible I am Yaada Yaada Yaada. Sakura will kill me! I'm still trying to make a good impression on her parents!!!!" Naruto said as he pouted and crossed his arms.

"So what? I was supposed to go to the office for 'class misconduct' and I didn't go. I'll probably get suspended or something', but I don't care. And you never make a good impression!" Gaara said.

"Whatever.", Naruto said, "I'm really hungry for ramen!!!!."

"You always are, baka." gaara sighed.

~Back at Kizumu' and Sakuras' class~

"Kizumu" Sakura whispered. "What?" she asked. She didn't even look up from her book as she turned another page while twirling a strand of her hair. "Pay attention to me!" Sakura demanded.

Kizumu gave up and looked up, giving Sakura a 'what do you want now??' look. She rolled her eyes, "Look we've got four minutes left of study hall. Let's sneak out. Maybe we'll see Kiba and Naruto-chan."

For some reason that didn't seem too great to Kizumu.

"Come on!" Sakura said impatiently.

"Maybe you'll see whoever you're day-dreaming about in the hall." Sakura said grinning.

Kizumu's face reddened slightly "Shut up.", she mumbled as she stuffed her books into her backpack.

"Let's go!" Sakura rushed, "Three minuets 'til class is over."

"Hey!" Kizumu protested as Sakura literally dragged her out. She was strong for a petite 17 year old. Odd, she was just like Naruto-kun, Gaara, Kiba and Neji.

'Am I the only normal one in this group!' she screamed as Sakura dragged her into the hall.

"Neji, wow!!!! You work out a lot!!!! You're so hot!" a girl with brown hair giggled. Kira just rolled her eyes.

"I could teach you a couple of things I guess" Neji said, "You just have to be committed, though"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be than flirting with my BOYFRIEND!!!!? SLUT!!!" Kira said rolling her eyes.

"Kira please she's just---." Neji Began to say when he was interrupted by Kira. She looked at him very angry. He just let out a sigh and asked the girl to leave and smiled at Kira. (He loved it when she's angry; she looks like a little girl who wants attention)

Kiba checked out Ino again, by glancing over the top of his book. He scaled over her body with his eyes. She looked fucking hot sitting like that, with her long blonde hair draped over her and had one strand of her golden hair curled around her finger.

'She looks like Kizumu...' he thought, 'Just better.' he smirked.

He knew this girl probably would do _anything_ if he asked. She was wearing a tight purple sleeveless turtleneck which made her breast stand out. She suddenly looked up, noticed him staring, and smiled flirtatiously. He grinned and ducked back down into his book as the teacher walked by. 'I'll have her by the end of this week!' Kiba grinned.

When the bell rang, Kira quickly got up and grabbed Neji by the collar and 'escorted' him down the hall to her locker.

"What do you think you're doing, Neji?" she asked, trying to keep her voice at a calm.

"What do you mean, Kira?" Neji asked smirking at her.

"Don't give me that bull!" Kira growled, "You were just sitting' there all content with a bunch of little ho's hanging around you like you're some kind of star or something'!!!"

"Whoo hoo, Neji!" Kankurou said as he walked by, "She's really biting your ass off!"

Neji rolled his eyes but looked back at Kira when she smacked him on his head. It didn't hurt him Neji briefly noticed that some chick with blonde hair seemed to accompany Kiba in a place Kizumu should be, but he didn't care about that right now.

"Are you listening to me!!!?" Kira yelled.

Neji glanced at her.

"Are you jealous, Kira?" he said giving her that sexually playful smile she loves a lot.

She melted but covered it by crossing her arms and saying in that cool voice of hers, "Like, why would I be jealous about _you_?" she asked.

"Ahhh," Neji said pretending to be hurt by her words, "You're putting' daggers in my heart!" He said sarcastically.

"Don't worry," she said as she kissed him on his lips lustfully, "You won't notice the pain because I have something planned for tonight." Neji smirked and started to make out with her.

"Gosh, "a girl at a nearby table said, "You guys sure do eat a lot!"

"Huh?" Naruto said with his face full of ramen.

"We need a lot of food for all our muscles. See?" Gaara said as he flexed his bicep for her.

"Oh wow!" she said as she blushed and turned around.

"Gaara," Naruto scolded, "You're way too forward with girls. That's why you keep scaring them away."

"Hmm, I guess I never really cared about having a girlfriend" Gaara said shrugging his shoulders, "What else would I want with _her_ except for a good lay."

Naruto saw the girl they were talking about visibly stiffen.

"You jerk!" the girl's friend said to Gaara.

He just smirked at her, both of the girls moved to another table.

"See," Naruto said as he slapped his forehead in exasperation, "You literally _repel_ girls! That's why you can't get any _good _people to go out with!"

"Hey, when I'm ready to be led around like a dog, like you and that ass-hole Kiba, I'll go look for a girl to get serious with.", Gaara said nonchalantly.

"We're not led around like dogs...." Naruto said.

"_Sure_ you're not, BAKA!" Gaara said sarcastically.

"Nuh-uh. We just get a good feeling when we do things for the girls we love. You would know _if_ you ever find someone." Naruto protested.

"AUGH!" Gaara said. "All this talk about love is literally making me sick! Let's talk about something' else." He suggested with a smirk.

"Ok, well what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think, Baka?" he asked.

"Ok, well I heard Kiba in the locker room, and he was talking' about a date he had last night. Looks like he's cheating' again." Naruto said.

"I told you he was an asshole." Gaara said.

Naruto just nodded, and he went on to relate to Gaara about what else happened in first period.S


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kizumu and Sakura walked down the hall to Narutos' locker, but he wasn't there.

"Augh!" Sakura exclaimed, "I told him to wait for me at his locker but the big doofus probably forgot all about me and went straight to lunch!"

"Well that's Naruto for you. Ramen comes first before anything else!"Kizumu laughed.

Sakura just mumbled something about how she's not going to have a boyfriend for long. Suddenly, they heard someone whose laughter was louder than their own. They turned around and saw that it was Kiba who was probably laughing at one of kankurous' jokes.

Kizumu's eyes flashed with anger because she saw Kibas' arm was around some blonde haired slut's shoulders, and she was giggling like _she_ was _his_ girl and that she totally belonged there. Sakura had noticed it too.

She narrowed her eyes, "See I told you. He's like a dog. Once you take his collar off he'll run to a different master." she said as she and Kizumu turned a corner trying to ignore the scene.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kizumu asked.

"Well it means that you give him too much leeway and you never pay close attention to where he is and what he's doing…" Sakura informed.

"Sakura…, Kiba and I, well we're sort of drifting apart. I mean I don't think I love him anymore." Kizumu said dismally.

Sakura stopped in her tracks right before they could enter the cafeteria.

"What! If you don't love him anymore, then why do you put up with him?!"

"I don't know…" Kizumu said while rubbing her arm, "I just need someone that's all…..I don't want to lose Kiba because then I'll be all alone."

Sakura put an arm around her friends shoulder "Don't worry." she said grinning, "We'll find you an even cooler, hotter, and classier boyfriend!"She exclaimed.

"Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?" Kizumu asked sarcastically as Sakura, yet again, dragged her into the cafeteria.

Narutos' head shot up when he saw his beloved girlfriend and Kizumu enter.

"Look Gaara, Sakura and Kizumu are here." he announced.

"Really baka. Why do you think I have to know every time those two harpies come into a room?" Gaara asked his retarded friend with a scowl.

"Oh, I don't know…." Naruto said with a goofy grin, "Maybe 'cause you like **Ki**~**zu**~**mu**?"

Gaara just spit out the soda he was drinking. "I do not!! What is wrong with you Blonde haired fucking idiot!!!!!? Are you crazy?! That whore!?" he barked.

"Heh, Is Panda bear-kun having more lady troubles?"Naruto snickered and gaara gave him a death glare.

"What? You can't get a girlfriend, Gaara? There's a shock" Kizumu said sarcastically as she and sakura neared the table.

"Who's the lucky lady this time?" Sakura scoffed.

"He's talking about Kizumu.", Naruto stated plainly.

Kizumus' eyes flashed anger.

"You called me a whore!?!" she yelled in his face.

"Well you are, aren't you? Look at the clothes you be wearing." he stated while smirking at her.

She glanced down at her short black skirt and her tight blue turtleneck shirt.

"Shut up you little prick." she said as she walked behind him and sat down leaving a space between them.

"Well," she said smirking, "It's nice of you to notice what I'm wearing. I didn't know you looked at me _that_ much."

"Good one!" Sakura giggled as she sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey do you girls know where Kiba, Neji and kira are?" Naruto asked as he slurped a strand of ramen.

Kizumu stuck out her tongue in distaste as she watched the disgusting scene.

Sakura glanced at her before speaking."Well… we saw Kiba and some people in the hall with Neji, a good chance Kira was with them. So they'll be in here soon." She informed.

The bell rang to signal the beginning of fifth period.

"Come on Sakura." Kizumu said as she hurried and grabbed her friend's wrist. "Let's go get on line, because I don't want to get caught at the very end."

"Okay." She said as she followed Kizumu.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kizumu were in the lunch line, Gaara saw Kiba stroll in with some blonde haired girl also then followed by Neji and Kira, who didn't look too happy. Kiba stopped with the girl near a table while Neji and Kira continued to the table where their friends were seated.

Neji sat down on the opposite side of Naruto. Kira sat next to Neji and dropped her books on the table.

"I cannot believe that jerk!" Kira exclaimed.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba" Neji responded nonchalantly, "He makes it so obvious that he's probably gonna be going out with that girl."

"Her name's Ino…." Kira said as she looked at the girl as if she was diseased. "How could he do that to Kizumu! I mean once she hears about this, and I know _somebod__y_ will tell her, she'll be so devastated! This'll be the third time that she knows about this. I mean last time she locked herself in one of the stalls in the girls' bathroom and cried. It took me and Sakura, like 15 minutes, to get her out of there!" she sighed.

"Well… how do you guys know for sure that he's gonna cheat again?" Naruto asked," He might be innocent and you're throwing him to the wolves!!!!"

"Well he said that she was just a friend and what's so wrong with walking down the hall with a friend? So I said the way he had his hands all over her looked a little more than friendly, if you know what I mean." Kankurou said as he sat down and join them on their discussion.

"Well here he comes. Why don't we ask the little weasel about it, shall we?" Gaara growled.

They all turned around to watch Kiba grudgingly shuffle over to their table. He looked up and saw their faces of disapproval.

"What?" Kiba asked sarcastically, "Are you guys mad at me too?"

"Who else would be mad at you but us?" Kira asked venomously.

He sneered at her; he didn't really like her because she and Sakura had stalked him out and tried to beat him up because he had cheated on Kizumu countless times. Sakura fared well but Kira took the gold and got a lot of good punches in…

"Kiba…" Naruto whined, "Neji and Kira told me that –"

"Don't listen to them I'm not cheating on Kizumu---" Kiba started but was cut off by Kira. "Anymore you mean." she said finishing the sentence for him.

He gaped at her wondering how she knew.

"That girl probably found out that you already have a girlfriend and didn't want to have anything to do with you." Kira said while narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm gonna say it again, I am NOT cheating on KI-ZU-MU!" he yelled at her.

"Whatever", she said. "I really think Kiba has changed his ways, you guys." Naruto said happily.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right" Neji said

"Yeah, whatever." Gaara said.

"Ha!" Kira laughed.

Kiba just sat there uncomfortable and it got quiet.

"Why's every one so quiet?" Kizumu asked as she and Sakura placed their lunches on the table.

"Nothing…" Naruto muttered.

Kizumu sat down and glanced over at Kiba and saw that he was staring at Ino as if she was naked. She just looked down on the table upset and a tear rolled down her cheek but wiped it up and smiled and laughed when Naruto and Kankurou where tackling on the floor.

Gaara growled as he scowled at Kiba. 'If she was with me, I would have treated her as if she was the only person in the world' He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, sometime around second period, Kiba was strolling down the hall since he was excused from taking his English test. He was supposed to go to the library for the period but decided to walk in the halls for a while. He was walking by the janitor's closet and someone reached out and pulled him in.

It was really dark and he couldn't see, but by the way the person's finger nails pressed into his shoulders he could tell it was girl. But was it friend, foe …or Kizumu. He knew there was no way it could be Kizumu. He hoped to God that it wasn't Kira or Sakura ready to kick his ass. "Hiya Kiba.", the person breathed seductively. It was Ino.

"Uh… hi" he said. "I was just thinking about you and your girlfriend…" she said.

"Kizumu?" he asked.

"Yeah … her. And I was thinking that we could still be together… without her knowing. You know what I mean…" she said as she stepped back and turned the light on.

"Uh… I gotta think about it…" he said while smirking.

"Don't play with me. Yesterday you were more than ready to fuck me, but I said no because you have a girlfriend. Hmm, but since you don't seem to have feelings about her much, I'm just thinking maybe we could be together. If you know what I mean." She said as she grazed her nails on Kibas' shoulders.

"Of course you know I'd rather be with you…" he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Well then," she said, "You can meet me back in here at the end of fifth period. Your girlfriend won't follow you if you say you're going to the bathroom, right?" she asked.

"Right" He said as he kissed her again.

She pushed him away. "There'll be time for that later. I gotta get back to class. Remember. Right after you finished lunch, okay." She said as she smiled seductively.

"Yeah" He answered.

"Right." she winked as she left. Kiba decided to go to the bathroom instead; he had to"relieve himself' after that hot encounter.

When the bell rang at the end of third period, Kizumu almost didn't want to go to her next class. This was strange since she loves school. But right now she had a sudden urge to be with Kiba…

"Hey chikie!!!!" Sakura called as she came into step with Kizumu.

"You're going to calculus, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Kizumu asked.

"'Cause I really need your help, best friend in the whole wide world" Sakura giggled, she didn't even notice that Kizumu wasn't paying attention. Kizumu noticed Kiba walking down the hall.

"Ki-chan!" she called breaking away from Sakura and racing towards him.

Sakura stared after her looking pissed, but rolled her eyes and walked into the class without her.

Kiba turned around and smiled at her. She came up next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder, "Hey babe. What's up? Don't you have calculus right now?" he asked.

"Uh huh. But I won't be late or nothing." She said as they stopped walking.

"Kiba, we haven't gone out in a while. Why don't we go out to the movies with Naruto and Sakura this Saturday night?" she offered while smiling.

"Aww man, Kizumu. I can't. I gotta work." he said. Kizumu raised an eyebrow, "Kiba you never work on Saturdays…"

"I know," he said, "but I gotta cover for some fucker that broke his leg the other week."

"Oh… okay. Well maybe next week then?" she asked. "Yeah sure." he said as the bell rang. He gave her the peace sign and ran down the hall.

"Yeah… bye…"she said quietly. 'We're never gonna go out again… I bet he's lying about having to work. He's a really good liar but I can tell that he's lying because of that look in his eyes. I hope I'm wrong though. "she said to herself as she strolled into the classroom.

During lunch Kizumu noticed that Kiba was barely paying any attention to her. 'Well less than he usually does', Kizumu thought to herself angrily. She glanced in the direction he was looking and saw Ino turn around.

She really hated that girl. She was a total bitch to her last year. Ino winked at Kiba and blew a kiss to him. Kizumu thought a fuse had blown in her. She stood up and gave the girl the finger.

Ino quickly turned around as Kizumu sat down. Kiba was dumfounded when she abruptly stopped flirting with him. He turned around and immediately felt his head shoved into his lunch. Kizumu had her hand on the back of his neck and was pushing down so he couldn't get back up. Gaara, Kira, and Neji jumped up because the food splattered all over the table.

"Whoo hoo!" Gaara laughed.

"Serves him right."18 agreed.

Neji and Naruto just laughed at the scene.

Kizumu finally let Kiba get up. His face was dripping with what looked like it was lasagna or something.

"Why the fuck did you do that for!?" he yelled.

"You seem to find something very interesting over there!" she yelled back. The whole table turned around and looked in the direction that Kizumu had pointed out.

"Not her again…" Kira mumbled.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch!" he yelled.

"Why do you have to be such a motherfucking asshole?!" she screamed back.

"Fuck you!" he yelled.

"Go to hell!" she screamed.

Kiba turned on his heels and stormed out.

"Uh- Kiba…" she started but he was already gone."Oh my god!" she cried as she slumped in her chair. "I can't believe he just left like that!" she wailed.

Gaara was the only one that noticed that the girl Kiba had been looking at had also left when Kiba had stormed out. He uncomfortably slipped in next to Kizumu and watched as Sakura tried to soothe her.

Kizumu wasn't letting herself be comforted though. "He's gonna break up with me!" she cried into her arms.

"Don't let him." Kira said frowning.

"Yeah, you should dump him first." Sakura agreed.

Kizumu put her head down on the table and started sobbing again. Gaara inched away from her.

"Um…" he started, "I'll be right back…" Gaara said trying to get away from this uncomfortable scene.

"Yeah…Okay" Naruto said absently.

"Kizumu…" sakura started after Kizumu had finished crying, "Why don't you go and get cleaned up…" Kizumu nodded.

"Do you want us to come with you?" kira asked. She hated to see her best friend cry over some jerk that doesn't deserve to breath let alone live.

"No, that's okay." Kizumu smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Okay…" kira said as she took her place next to Naruto.

Kizumu went out in the hall and walked to the bathroom. As she was walking past the janitor's closet she heard people were in there.

'Heh, they can't even wait until they get home' Kizumu thought to herself. She was almost past the door when she heard someone exclaim 'Oh Kiba!' She stopped in her tracks and backtracked to the door.

'I'm not hearing right…' she thought trying to reassure herself. She slowly put her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly.

When it opened she saw exactly what she didn't want to see: Kiba and that Ino girl and they were both almost naked. He still had his shirt on and she still had her skirt up to her waist. Her shirt, bra and panties where on the floor. He was moaning as Ino was messaging his aroused member. Ino had her legs wrapped around his waist as he was fingering her as well and messaging her breasts. Kiba looked up from kissing Ino's neck. His eyes widened, "Oh fuck…" he whispered.

Kizumu felt like her heart dropped. She couldn't believe that she actually caught him in the act.

"Wait Kizumu…" Kiba started.

Kizumu slammed the door in his face, she knew he would make no attempt to follow her but she ran down the hall anyway. She was crying and her tears blurred her vision. She slammed into

Somebody.

The person grabbed her wrists. She looked up and stared into the aqua eyes of Gaara. She gasped, but she couldn't help it and buried her head in his shoulder. Gaara was shocked; he didn't expect this but instinctively put his arms around her in an awkward embrace.

"What happened?" he whispered.

She looked up and squeezed her eyes shut from emotional pain. "I- saw- Kiba -…. He was in the closet with that girl." She said in between sobs. She buried her head back in his neck. He couldn't do anything else but hold her.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Kizumu's body stopped shaking from her sobs. When she was done she looked up at him. Her face was tear stained and her hair was disheveled, but to Gaara she was beautiful.

She blushed slightly and stepped back. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright" Gaara said taking on the cold outer appearance that he usually had.

The bell rang for the end of fifth period.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said and smiled.

Then they went their separate ways. Gaara couldn't believe it. He waited a long time for the asshole, Kiba, to mess up. And now that he did, gaara has a chance to be with Kizumu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4a**

.

Naruto and Kiba were competing in their laps and Kira was trying to keep up with them. Kiba, not liking the fact that a girl might pass him, sped up in front of Naruto. Naruto gasped and passed Kiba. It continued like this, with them trying to pass each other.

Kira slowed down and started panting, she was just gonna take it easy and walk the rest of the laps. 'Boys are so immature', she thought to herself as she watched Naruto and Kiba push and shove each other trying to make it first over the finish line. A red head ran past her. "Nani!" she exclaimed, as she sped up to try and past the girl.

~Meanwhile~

A loud crash was heared from the science lab. "Watch it!" Gaara yelled at his female lab partner. "I wouldn't have dropped it if you had just taken the damn beaker!" Kizumu yelled back at him.

"I told you once and I'm not telling you again, ok? I'm not working with you, why should I have to do any of the work." Gaara said arrogantly. Kizumu sighed as she crouched on the floor to clean up the mess.

'Hey, I don't want to be your lab partner either.' She thought to herself. She looked up at Gaara, wiped the stray hair out of her face and grinned up at him. "Heh" she scoffed.

"Gaara I'm thinking that the reason you didn't want to touch the beaker is that you were _afraid_ that it would get all over your precious skin and somehow 'damage' you" she teased.

"No way" Gaara said.

"Prove it then. Come down here and help me clean this mess up." He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "I'll understand if you don't want to. But I'm wondering why you'd take biology if you're too _scared_ to touch a few harmless chemicals." Suddenly he was down on the ground mumbling about stupid girls who have big mouths. She had to hold in a giggle.

'Oooh! Gaara is so easy to trick' she thought to herself as she got up to go wash her hands and left Gaara to do all the work by himself.

Sakura was sewing together a potholder for Naruto so he could use in his cooking class and at home since he loves to make Ramen. 'Oh." she sighed to herself, 'I wish I was with Naruto right now' But she didn't want to really give up seventh period gym for first period gym. She definitely didn't exercise well first thing in the morning, but unlike her boyfriend who was so packed with energy that it wouldn't be _healthy_ to let him wait all the way until seventh period to let it out. She giggled slightly to herself.

"What do you find so funny?" asked a girl bitterly.

Sakura glanced to her left and got the shock of her life, it was that girl Ino. She gasped; she didn't even know this girl was in her class. Ino cursed as she pricked her already bloody finger with the needle. She put the sore finger in her mouth, turned around, and started scrutinizing Sakura.

"Ah!" she said as she pulled her finger out of her mouth. "I remember you now!" she cried, "You are one of the girls that sit at kiba-chan's table!"

"Geez' Sakura mumbled loud enough for the girl to hear, "You act like you're already going out with him." The girl's expression darkened, "Well, I will be as soon as he dumps that black haired girlfriend of his" she said in a 'matter of fact tone'.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but ino cut her off. "Oh and believe me, he _will_ dump her. You can tell your little friend just that." She hissed as she turned around and concentrated on her sewing machine. Sakura glanced over Ino's shoulder and she could tell by the first few letters that were there, that she was embroidering Kibas name.

Kankurou sat in his S.S. class bored and doodling the scene at lunch yesterday. He chuckled as he drew kiba's face in his lunch. 'Man that guy is despicable' He said to himself. 'Well he is our friend but by being the ass that he is he's hurting one of our friends. And if I have to choose… even though she yells at me a lot, I'm gonna have to say I would rather have Kizumu as my friend than Kiba…" he droned off when he heard noise coming from outside.

He glanced out the window, and 2 floors below him was the first period gym class. They were playing tennis and Kira, Kiba and Naruto were all assigned to the same court. Kankurou laughed, Naruto could never grasp the concept of tennis he would either hit the ball too hard or hit it too soft. The _one_ physical activity Naruto wasn't perfect at but then again he isn't good at much.

He laughed out loud as the ball hit Naruto square in the face. Suddenly there was some paper slammed down on his desk. He looked up at his teacher. She was glaring down at him. He gulped as he looked down and saw a form titled 'DETENTION' "Aww man,' he groaned 'not another detention!'

Naruto stared into the little window in the oven. His mouth started watering as he watched his pizza bake and the wonderful smells wafted to his nose. He heard a beep that signaled that the lemon meringue pie he was making for Sakura was done. He sped over to get it out of the other oven. "Alright!" he exclaimed, as the pie came out perfect. He silently thanked Sakura for putting him in this class. (He wanted to impress his future In-laws so she decided to make him take Home Ec.) He then walked over to his table and started to devour his one-man pizza and all of the pie except one slice which he left for Sakura.

Everyone took their seats and took out their driver's ed. handbooks. Kiba, who usually sat next to Kizumu, was now seated next to Ino, and they started to flirt once again.

"Oh! I can't believe him!" Kizumu said to Kira. ", he didn't even call me last night to apologize for yesterday's incident!"

"Even if he did, you weren't gonna forgive him, were you?" Kira asked .

"Well I don't know… I mean…" Kizumu started .

"Oh come on Kizumu! You are sounding sooo pathetic right about now! If I found Neji humping some ho' in the janitor's closet I would right then and there drag his ass out smack him around and then attack the bitch!" kira growled in anger.

Kizumu gasped at kiras remark and Neji, who had overheard the conversation, smirked and thanked god that he would never cheat on kira.

"Well I don't think I would have done that but right now I really feel like giving him a piece of my mind!" exclaimed Kizumu.

"I think you should go for it, and the teacher isn't in class right now so you won't get in trouble!" Kira said.

"Kizumu, if you ask me, I don't think it is very wise to do that here…" Kankurou began to say.

"Oh shut up BAKA! Who asked you! Go somewhere and tell a joke!" yelled Kira.

"Ok ma'am!" Kankurou said and walked over to Gaara.

"You are so pathetic, you know that!" Gaara remarked on the situation he just witnessed. Neji just laughed as Kankurou blushed in emberrassement

"You would be in the same predicament as me if you went with kira too, Gaara!" Kankurou protested.

" Hey I do go out with kira but she never pushed me around" Neji stated.

"Yeah whatever'!" replied Gaara.

After all the confidence from kira, Kizumu got enough courage to get up and head over to Kiba.

"Go Kizumu-Chan!" kira rooted on her friend.

This should be interesting!"Gaara thought to himself.

"What?" Neji and Kankurou asked and turned around to see Kizumu walking over to Kiba and Ino.

"Yo, I'm not gonna be here to get in trouble for this mess, I don't care if they're my friends, I already got one detention today, I don't need a Saturday Detention with it!" Kankurou said to himself and made his way to the back of the room away from the group.

Kiba had Ino on his lap and they were giggling at each other. Then Ino spotted Kizumu. "Hey look Kiba, that whore you call your girlfriend is coming this way!" Kiba turned around to see indeed that Kizumu was coming.

"What did you call me?" Kizumu yelled.

"I said, 'Kiba that WHORE you call your girlfriend is ---!!!!" she yelled as Kizumu slapped her.

"What you do that for!?" Rae yelled.

"For calling me a whore, you man stealer!" Kizumu yelled.

"No you didn't just mess up MY perfect face!" Rae screamed.

"So what, and it a perfect face, it looks more like a face of a slut! So go get back on your street corner and find yourself another man, cause Kiba is mine!" Kizumu yelled. Rae was now red with anger. Then Kiba spoke and said "Kizumu, you can't tell me who's man I am!"

"What! I can't believe you! I just forgave you for all you've done and now you're just blowing me off!" Kizumu yelled.

"It's because he obviously wants to be with me so, you go on a corner and find yourself another man!" laughed Ino.

"Oh! I can't take you anymore!" Kizumu yelled and plunged toward Ino. Kiba stood up in an instant making Kizumu knock into him. She fell on the floor. "Kiba! What you do that for!?" yelled Kizumu rubbing her sore bottom.

"I don't think you two should fight, Kizumu!" protested Kiba.

"Well I think they should!" cheered Gaara.

"Yeah ! Me too!" agreed Kira.

The whole class started to chant 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! ' Kankurou sunk down behind his book and sighed at the commotion.

"I think I better go help them out before they really get themselves into trouble." Kankurou and he walked back up to the front of the class. As he got there he saw Kiba and Ino arguing with Kizumu, 18 and Gaara.

"Guys, I really think that you all should stop this arguing before we all get in trouble!" suggested Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto, you're either with us or you're not!" yelled Kira.

"Yeah, blondie ! It'll be fun!" said Gaara.

"You think you could beat me Gaara!?" Kiba sneered.

"I don't think you want to try me!" Gaara laughed.

"You can't escape me now, Ino! Kiba's not here to protect you now!" said Kizumu.

"I don't need him!" yelled Ino.

At that time the teacher's pet went outside to report the incident. " Kiba, Ino, Kizumu, Gaara, Kira and Neji! Come here right now!" yelled Mr. Hatsumoto. They all turned around to see their teacher with a beet red face. They headed over to their teacher knowing there was going to be some sort of consequence. "I just leave for 5 minutes and you all have to start something," Mr. Hatsumoto stated, "I should have known leaving you 6 alone in a room for 5 minutes would be hell! Thank God I have my connections!"

Gaara knew that the teacher's pet had ratted on them. "But it wasn't me! I tried to stop them Mr. Hatsumoto, honest!" whined Kankurou.

The group sighed. "I don't care whose fault it was, you all are going to the principle for class misconduct! And I will be sending for security to take you all down so I will be certain you all get down there, safely!" Mr. Hatsumoto called for security and they were escorted down to the principal's office.

Before he left, Gaara threatened the teacher's pet with a swirly at lunchtime. At the principal's they were all assigned a Saturday detention.

"Damn it, I was supposed to go to the mall tomorrow and now I have to go to this stupid Saturday!" Kizumu whined. "This is your entire fault Kiba!"

"Whatever Kizumu, you we're involved in this too!" protested Kiba.

"Maybe if I tell the principal that my dad is in the army, he would let us off because we all know my dad funds this school and I can make him stop!" Kizumu smirked.

"What's one Saturday detention gonna do to you, huh? It may be fun!" said Gaara.

"Oh please, your only saying that because finally you have people to talk to in Saturday detention since we don't ever have Saturdays and you have one like every other week Gaara!" said Kizumu.

"That's not true, every other, other week!" he corrected her.

*****sigh *

"I don't think this is the time to argue, let's just get back to class now." said Kira.

"Come on Neji…"

"Don't talk to me Kira, none of you talk to me!" Kankurou yelled.

They all looked back at him. "What's wrong with you Kankurou?" asked Kiba.

"I just got detention first period and now a Saturday! I can't believe this!" Neji yelled.

"Stop your bitching chrome dome!" ordered Gaara. Neji felt like talking back, but 18 suggested he didn't and he went along with it.

"Bonjour, Sakura, come' allez-vous?" (Hello, Sakura, how are you?) Asked a French class student. "Comme ci comme ca', et tu? (So, so and you?)" responded Sakura. "Bien, merci! (Well Thank you!)" answered back the student.

"Very good you two, you may take your seats now."

"Oui Madame." (Yes, Ma'am) They both said and went back to their seats.

"Oh I'm sooo bored right now; I wish I were with Naruto right now!" Sakura said to herself and wasn't paying attention to class.

"Mademoiselle Sakura! Ecouter! (listen!)

"Oui Madame." Sakura blushed since she was caught daydreaming again.

"Now say 'where do you live' en français?" said Madame.

"Ou est-ce que vous habite?" responded Sakura.

"Bon, Sakura…now you may go back to daydreaming about…what's his name again…ah yes Monsieur Naruto!" The class giggled and Sakura turned bright red.

"Today is not going to be a good day!" Sakura sighed.

"Mr. Uzumaki! This is a simple question!! Just tell me in what country your home is located in!!" the teacher yelled.

"Uh… is the answer Kyoto, Japan?" he asked nervously.

All the kids were snickering. The teacher smacked her forehead. "Arrg…" the teacher said looking around then found someone who could help her.

"Kiba! Can you please tell us in what country Mr. Son's house is located?" she asked desperately.

"Uh… yeah, Naruto lives in Tokyo, Japan." Kiba answered.

"Arigatou" she said.

"Well, I knew that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well then why didn't you say anything?" Kiba asked.

"I thought it was a trick question…" Naruto pouted.

"What kind of trick could be contained in the sentence: And where do we all live _Mr_. Son?" Kiba asked while he was laughing. Naruto pouted again, "Shut up" he said,

"Somebody told me there was a fight in Driver's Ed. today. Something like a cat fight between Kizumu and some girl. But it was probably just rumor, since I know Kizumu would never fight anyone." Naruto said as he looked up at Kiba.

Kiba's happy mood darkened. "I never thought she would, either. It's that entire bitch Kiras' fault…" he grumbled.

"NANI!" Naruto yelled, "You mean there really was a fight?!"

"Well not really, but it was almost there. It was Kira, Kizumu, and Gaara against Ino and me. And Neji and kankurou was the neutral party. We almost started but Mr. Hatsumoto came in and we all got Saturdays detention…" he muttered.

"Saturdays, hmm, too bad." Naruto said thoughtfully. "Kiba you do know that against Gaara, kira and a pissed off Kizumu you'd be no match, right?" Naruto asked.

"I know…" Kiba groaned as he banged his head on the table. "I just hope they don't gang up on me after school."

Naruto laughed nervously. "That would be a scary thought" Naruto said, "Knowing that group they might get Sakura in on it and you'd really be in deep Kuso."

"I know." Kiba whined

"Kizumu do this one quick." Ms. Hitsugane said, "Solve for y. 25y - 50x = 100."

Nine seconds later Kizumu yelled out, "The answer is y equals 2x plus 4!"

"Oooh!" Ms. Hitsugane squealed, "I just love this girl! You are too smart!" she praised. Kizumu beamed. "Ok, Sakura. Solve for y. -10x +y= 20, go."

Sakura looked up from her daydream of Naruto beating the crap out of Kiba. She had heard from Kizumu about the incident in Driver's Ed. In return she had told Kizumu about Ino's threat in first period.

"Do the problem." Ms. Hitsugane said while narrowing her eyes.

"Uh… what problem?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Solve for y. If –10x +y =20!!" Ms. Hitsugane yelled.

Sakura quickly put pen to paper and twelve seconds later she called out, " The answer is y equals 10x plus 20!"

"Good, if you didn't get it under twenty seconds you know I would have given you detention for daydreaming in my class."

"Hai." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura, you don't want to get in trouble and it's only third period." Kizumu warned.

"Okay. So what are you gonna do about the Ino and Kiba situation?" she asked.

"Simple." Kizumu said as she closed her notebook, "I'm gonna dump him." Sakura gaped at her.

"You must have been up all night deciding this." Sakura accused.

"Yeah, I cried, I laughed, I screamed, and I cried some more. But in the end I figure out that Kiba's no good for me and besides I've found someone who I think I'm gonna like to get to know a lot better." Kizumu responded with a twinkle in her eye.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You found another guy!" she yelled.

Kizumu clamped a hand over her friend's mouth as she saw three girls turn around.

"Shh." She whispered, "I don't want rumors to spread so Kiba starts thinking' I'm cheating on him."

"Okay, but how come you never tell me anything" Sakura whispered.

"I just realized it last night, around one in the morning, so it's not like I could have called you or anything." Kizumu whispered back.

"Hey you know I take gossip at anytime." Sakura whispered. Kizumu giggled.

Gaara flung another spit ball at the back of the class president's head. The dorky, skinny, boy jumped up face red. He glanced around the room and stopped on Gaara. He glared at him. Gaara glared back and gave him a look that said 'why you looking at me for, I didn't do nothing. The dorky kid plopped down. Then jumped back up again. A spitball had landed in his lap. "Arrg!!" he screamed "Whoever's doing this better fess up now and I'll go easy on you!" Gaara burst out laughing. The kid turned around. "You!" he yelled, "Saturday!!"

"Not another one" Gaara groaned.

Kira wasn't paying attention much because Ino and her were eying each other and Kankurou was nervously eying them. Neji secretly hoped to see them fight

"What you gonna do now, huh?" Ino asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing now, but we'll settle this in that Saturday you and Kiba won for us." Kira accused.

Ino was about to protest but the bell rang and she hurried out.

'Oh, man' Kankutou thought.

Neji just walked over to kira and rewarded her by making out with her.

Kankurou sticked his tongue out with disgust.


End file.
